


A struggle well worth it

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Blood of Eden Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: Allison has shocking news not knowing its the best news possible





	A struggle well worth it

Okay, you can do this Allie. This is nothing, you killed Sarren. You’re a master vampire, you saved the world. You rebuilt society, this is easy, this is- oh God, this is hell! I’m going to die! How am I supposed to do this? How am I going to tell  _ him??  _ How? He’s going to leave me! He’s going to hate me! He would rather be a monster then be deal with-

“Allie!” Zeke, stated pounding the bathroom door, “Come on, we have to get moving! Jackal is waiting on us!”

We were staying in old Chicago, Jackal’s patience was waning, he didn’t want us ruining his reputation. and Zeke barely was able to stand Jackal but made a promise to me to drop his need to kill him. 

“Zeke!” I barely got out, feeling the need to barf “Give me a-”

The urge was too great, The vomit spewed from my mouth and into the toilet. 

“Allie? Are you alright? Did Jackal poison the blood he gave you?”

“Zeke ...can I ask you a question?” I groaned.

“Sure.”

How was I going to do this? How was I going to drop this bombshell. If he leaves me I’ll die.

“Do you really love me?”

“Of course I do!”

“And you would never leave me no matter what? No matter what I told you?”

“Alright vampire girl, I’m worried bout you now, What's wrong? If Jackal tried to hurt you all bets are off about not killing him. I’m coming in.”

“Zeke please no!”

However he unlocked the door and went on in. He saw me, standing over the toliet barfing into it. He looked sympathetic, though I could sense the hatred in him at my brother.

“What did he do to you?” Zeke snarled.

“Nothing, Zeke. Please come here. I have something to tell you.”

Zeke approached me careful not to get too close, if I had a heart it would explode.

“Zeke…..I’m pregnant.”

Zeke stood there, clearly shocked.

“A-Are you…”

“Yes I’m sure. Zeke….”

Tears were swelling in his eyes, I didn’t know whether to run or cry myself but the smile he gave me melted my heart and he said, “Hi Pregnant, I’m dad.”

I wanted to smack him but I was too happy I threw my arms around him softly sobbing, “I… was so scared you were going to leave me.”

“Allie, what on God’s green earth would make you think that? This is….wonderful! Amazing! We’re going to be a family! I love you Vampire girl! I’m so happy!”

I pulled back and Zeke wiped the tears from my eyes.

“Both eyes open vampire girl.”

I laughed, recalling the last time he said that. I chuckled for the first time in a few hours.

“Jackal is going to love this you know that right? He’s never going to let you hear the end of this.”

“Maybe…. Thats not a bad thing. I’m a father now. He can go screw him-”

Zeke then blushed three shades red, “I-I mean, he can go…. ugh I need a new vocabulary. Being a vampire has clouded myself.”

I softly kissed Zeke’s mouth, “You still have some time. I love you Zeke.”

I say that to him every day, and every time I say it i mean it more and more. But this time, there is no way I could love him more then I did right now. In a dirty bathroom staring at me with such a look that makes me want to just hug and kiss him. Those blue eyes that look at me like I’m the only person on this earth. a vampire of all things being looked at like that. He loves me, a beast, even after my foolish actions made him into one himself. He forgave me, enough to be with me forever and now we’re going to have a little child. A little kid is going to be running around a little Crosse. And then it finally clicked, I made it. I’m finally happy, all the suffering i went though starving on the street. Losing my mom, all the bullying. It was worth it, Zeke was with me. Zeke and our little child.

“I love you too Allie.” Zeke beamed, “I can’t love you anymore then i do right now.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” I teased, “You can do anything.”

“Only with the strongest vampire ever at my side.”

And with that we left Old Chicago, We needed to find a place to settle. I can’t roam right now. I had so many questions. What kind of mother would I be? How would I protect my child? How would I protect Zeke? I didn’t have answers, but I knew one thing….

I would do whatever it took to protect my family.

“Mom! Mom!” Cried out a little voice.

“What do you want rug rat?” I asked trying to sound annoyed but deep down i was thankful he called me.

“Come read with me.”

“Can’t read on your own?” I shook my head, then got up and scooped him up.

“Uncle Jackal’s book is too scary on my own.”

“And who’s fault is that?” I teased.

“But…. Uncle Jackal was mean to dad!”

“And What have i told you Saber about fighting battles we can’t win?”   
  


Saber pouted and repeated “to fight a uphill battle is like trying to replace your vaacum cleaner with your hands. Its better to bring extra tools then to try to use your own human limations.”

“Exactly.”

“But…. i am using other tools!”

“Oh yea, what tools are you using?”   
  


“By bringing the strongest vampire to ever live the big bad books won’t scare me. You will help me right mom?”   
  
“Good boy.” I praised, “I’m so proud of you for leanring the lessons of my lectures.”

“Lessons, Mom?” Saber inquired

“Yes I’m not lecturing you for my health. Nor yours, there are lessons in this Saber. You should always rely on your friends, they are here for you. And you should know I would kill the whole human race for you. As would your dad. There isn’t a darn thing we wouldn't do for you.”

“Not a thing mom?”

“Not a single thing Saber.” I stated clearly.

So we read the book saber promised to read so Jackal would leave Zeke alone. To be honest Jackal needs to get better at punishing his nephew. This was some 13 and up kids novel that had one blood scene. The fact that it bothered Saber shows the time period he was growing up in. Saber wasn’t scared of vampires or demons. No this story of a little child might not finding their way in life was the real scare. Saber would never know what its like to grow hungry. He would never have to learn how to survive, he would grow up healthy and happy, with friends and a cute lover who he would marry. Thats how its suppose to be.

After we finished Saber was clinging to me.

“What are you so scared for shrimp? It had a happy end.” I teased.

“Yea but…. The bad people were so mean. Even in the end they didn’t; give the main character a chance… Just like Eden with you and dad.”

Right, I'm starting to see why Jackal picked this book. Saber dosen’t understand why even now we can’t go back to Eden, he can’t see his uncle Caleb. Or aunt Bethany. Who he adores, even some of his own classmates are scared of him, he dosen’t get why. He dosen’t know how vampires hunted prey, He doesn't get what it means to know that his own mother has killed innocent people. How his father did the same. To him those are numbers, all he sees is that his mom reads him bedtime stories and his dad will wake up from a dead sleep to cook any meal he wants. He refuses to accept that vampires are monsters. He’ll debate and debate and when they don’t even start to see his side of thigns he starts crying.He’s too pure to grasp the concept of vampires being evil. 

“Mom…. I would never abandon you.” Saber mumbles.

“Hey, don’t worry about that. I’m fine.”

“I...I would cry if I was treated like that.”

“I know Saber, But that's why I went through that stuff. So you didn’t have to.”

“I love you mom.” Saber mumbled. Before passing out in my arms.

I felt a small tear prick in my eye, I ran my hand through his hair, “I love you too you little rat.”


End file.
